Technical Field
The technical field relates generally to management of programmable devices and, more particularly, to automatically clustering devices having some common characteristic.
Discussion
Many programmable devices may be used within a home, building, industry, or IT infrastructure. These programmable devices may be interconnected and exchange data with one another. Each programmable device may include a user interface to monitor, manage, and maintain the programmable device. Interconnected programmable devices may utilize a variety of communication protocols, such as CAN, MODBUS, Ethernet, etc. to exchange (i.e., transmit or receive) data and perform other functions. Identifying relationships between installed programmable devices often involves substantial manual effort.